Ragnerverse
Summary There was once a boy, who had a nice life, friends and all of that good stuff. Then, RT City was destroyed by an evil being unknown to the people. The boy was taken in and trained by the Val, one of the four major houses of the planet. When the boy was ready, he went out to find this thing and stop it from destroying everyone's stuff. And also weird stuff. Lots of it. The Ragnerverse has multiple stories in it. The one above is the main story (for the time being). There are more stories involving other characters. This verse is kind of an early draft, and may be subject to revisions. It's also a W.I.P. Powers of the Verse Somewhat strong overall. Beret's story in the Ragnerverse has low tiers at city block level, with high tiers going up to small planet level+ to planet level. Naiomi's story has town level low tiers with god tiers reaching up to Universe Level+. The stories in the outer galaxies are not very strong with the strongest there being city block level. As for hax, chi manipulation or magic is found on just about every character, and curse manipulation being found on quite a lot of them as well. Attack reflection is also quite common. Some characters are capable of sealing and precognition. A select few can use petrification. A few have Bio manipulation and matter manipulation. Power null can be found as well. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters *The Val - One of the four major houses of Earth. This house focuses mainly on close combat with swords and melee weapons. People here are notable for their honor. **Commanders - Leaders of this house. Country level at minimum. (Note: The commanders are not decided by tier, so some are actually stronger than them, but don't get this) ***Onnex - Commander ***Darden - 2nd in Command **S Class - Elites of the Val. Small Country at the minimum. ***Redardant ***Nan ***Arga ***Ounre ***Seren **A Class - High tiers. They are in between Large Mountain and Large Island Levels. ***Miteran ***Ninro ***Beret ***Renga ***Lon **B Class - Mid tiers. Small Town to Mountain. ***Kain ***Linpo ***Nunanga **C Class - Low tiers. Multi City Block and below. ***Redink ***Lenlar ***Nolna *The Nar - The major house of Earth that specializes in chi and magic usage. People here generally have more hax than most others in the verse. **Commanders - Leaders of this house. Country at the minimum. ***Anadia - Commander ***Nierna - 2nd in Command **S Class - Elites of the Nar. Country at the minimum. ***Saionia ***Byrionia ***Anabia **A Class - High tiers. Island to Small Country. ***Canoo ***Argano **B Class - Mid tiers. Small Town to Small Island. ***Banna **C Class - Low tiers. Multi City Block and below. *The Ton - The major house of Earth that are not focused on any specific fighting style. They still have a code of honor to follow, though, as with all of the major houses. **Commanders - Leaders of this house. Country at the minimum. ***Rommo - Commander ***Yuvin - 2nd in Command **S Class - Elites of the Ton. Large Island minimum. ***Tannu **A Class - High tiers. City to Island. ***Kanna **B Class - Mid tiers. Multi City Block to Small City. **C Class - Low tiers. City Block and below. *The Nil - The major house of Earth focused on hand to hand combat. Martial arts is very common here. This house also trains towards people's physical limits the most. **Commander - The one leader of this house. Country Level. *** Nolintaro - Commander **S Class - Elites of the Nil. Country Minimum. ***Likanto **A Class - High tiers. Large Island to Small Country. ***Nikanda **B Class - Mid tiers. Small Island to Island. **C Class - Low tiers. Mountain and below. ***Dindoia *Nibians - An alien race that in terms of looks, are human like, but skinnier and shorter. And a lot cuter. **God Tiers - The strongest Nibians. They only reach this level when obtaining the complete Legendary Nibian Form. (Legendary Nibian Form Stage 3). Universe Level+. *** - Naiomi *** - Ranain **High Tiers - These Nibians have either reached their limit, or have obtained Legnendary Niban Form. Moon Level to High Universe Level. (Although Nibians will have to tier jump from Large Planet to Universal+) **Mid Tiers - Most Nibian Warriors and guards. Town Level to Multi Continent Level. ***Noirn - Mage ***Darngo - Royal Guard **Low Tiers - Most Civilians - Small Town Level and below. *Villains - The bad guys of the Ragnerverse. These will vary a lot, considering they are not all in a singular group. **Anarchy **Ragnarok **Blueeze **The Red Lord **Zetarg **Cloud: Dark *Outer Galaxies Stories - Stories that take place in the outer galaxies. These galaxies have been completely undetectable and unreachable by anyone in the main galaxies. **B&M Story - A story of a young boy getting haunted by what looks like a motorcycle rider. This thing is of unknown origins. It is able to push around children and adults alike. It's methods are comparable to Pennywise from the movie, It. ***Derek - The Boy ***B&M - The Thing ***Dave - The Boy's Father *Non-canon - Characters who are not cannon to the main continuity, includes both small what if scenarios and large spin offs **Power Combined: Nibian - A short non canon part of the story. The Nibians in this story all get together around Naiomi and Ranain. Both of the fuse together, with the sheer collateral almost destroying the universe. It is then that said fusion fuses with the entire race, doing so as if the whole race had the Stage 3 Legendary Nibian. The result was a spirit like being, incomprehensible to even beings beyond the Universe. *** Nibian Spirit - The fusion of the entire Nibian race *** The Amalgamation - A strange being from the void Blogs *Calculation **Naiomi's Speed Calcs *Story *Clarification/Information Category:Verses Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages